musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja Sex Party
Ninja Sex Party is a musical comedy duo based in New York City, consisting of Danny Sexbang (Leigh Daniel Avidan) and Ninja Brian (Brian Wecht). Their videos have been featured on the front pages of Funny or Die, CollegeHumor, and DailyMotion. They have performed at many venues throughout North America, including the Upright Citizen's Brigade, the Timeout NY Lounge and a monthly slot at the Peoples Improv Theater in Manhattan. Additionally, they have appeared in various sketch comedy festivals, including the Toronto Sketch Comedy Festival, Boston's Women In Comedy Festival, and Geek Week at ImprovBoston. Career 2009 - 2012: Formation & Early Career Brian (piano) and Dan (vocals) formed Ninja Sex Party in 2009 after being introduced by mutual friends at the Upright Citizen's Brigade Theatre. They began performing together that summer, and since have acquired a large and loyal following from their live shows and music videos on YouTube. Their videos include animated contributions from popular YouTube and Newgrounds animators such as Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson, OneyNG, RicePirateNewgrounds, StamperTV, Spazkidin3D, Hans Van Harken, PsychicPebbles and RubberNinja. As of November 2013, they have been viewed over 13 million times worldwide, and have appeared in many film festivals, including SXSW (2011), Dragon*Con (2011, 2012), and the LA Comedy Shorts Festival (2011, 2012). They have been awarded "Best Comedy Video" at Industry Power Play's international music video competition, as well as the "Trophy of Awesomeness" on Vimeo's video website. They won "Best Comedy Video Short" and "Best Comedy Song" in Improvisation News' 2010 INNY comedy awards Their video "Sex Training" was also featured on the Comedy page of The Huffington Post. In 2011, they released their first album NSFW, consisting of many of their YouTube songs. It is available on iTunes and other music download sources. 2013 - present: Strawberries & Cream, Starbomb, & Game Grumps The band released their second album, Strawberries and Cream, in April 2013. In July, the band also announced a new single entitled "Party of Three", to be included in their third album. The song featured an appearance from animator, voice actor and comedian Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson; friend of Avidan and costar of Avidan's other project, comedy Let's Play channel "GameGrumps", hosting a show of the same name, Game Grumps. The music video for the song, released the following October, also featured other friends and acquaintances from YouTube and Game Grumps in particular, including Game Grumps animator and editor Barry Kramer and animator Ross "RubberRoss" O'Donovan, amongst others. In late June, Jon "JonTron" Jafari left Game Grumps and was later replaced by Avidan. Soon after Jafari's replacement, a sister show to Game Grumps was made called "Steam Train" featuring Leigh "Danny" Avidan and Ross "RubberRoss" O'Donovan with guest appearances by Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson. After multiple videos featuring the trio, a sister show to Steam Train was announced, similarly named "Steam Rolled", which featured Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson, Ross "RubberRoss" O'Donovan, Leigh "Danny" Avidan, Barry Kramer, and Suzy "Mortem3r" Hanson. In December 2013, Ninja Sex Party's YouTube channel teased a collaboration album with Egoraptor called Starbomb, under the alias "Starbomb". The video featured Hanson rapping and Avidan singing on a song titled "I Choose You to Die (Pokémon)." Later that month, the Game Grumps YouTube channel advertised pre-orders for Starbomb's first album with a video showing Hanson and NSP recording another song, "Crasher-vania (Castlevania)." Later that day, NSP's channel confirmed that Starbomb would also be available for digital download in another video featuring Starbomb recording "Mega Marital Problems (Mega Man)." Starbomb's debut album was released on December 17, 2013. Studio Albums * NSFW (2011) * Strawberries and Cream (2013) * Attitude City (TBA) * Starbomb (As Starbomb) (2013) Singles Music videos References External links *Official site Category:American comedy duos Category:American comedy musical groups Category:Comedy